We Could Have Been Happy
by Steph-Schell
Summary: Interlocking one shots looking at how life might have turned out for Harris and Ann if Harris had actually kicked Judith out when they first married.
1. Chapter 1

"Ann?"

Ann looked up from where she was playing with her baby girl. "In the living room," she called back. She smiled up at Harris as he came in, setting everything down. "How was your day?"

"Eh, you know how work is," Harris replied. He leaned down to kiss her. "Missed my two favorite girls."

"And we missed you," Ann agreed, turning to Emma. "Didn't we baby girl?"

The infant made a gurgling noise and waved at her parents. "You can't even see me, can you?" Harris chuckled with a fond smile. Ann tugged on his pants and he made himself comfortable behind her.

"She's been holding her head up all on her own," Ann gloated. "And she reaches for her monkey when I hold him out."

"That's because she's smart," Harris said proudly. He kissed Ann's temple. "Just like her mother."

"Well aren't you in a flattering mood tonight," she snickered. "Oh, dinner isn't quite ready yet. I got busy with Emma." She smiled brightly at the baby who had begun to crawl towards them. "I hate leaving her alone. I'm afraid I'll miss something."

"I told you, I can hire a cook," Harris sighed. "Or a nanny to look after her. Are you sure you want to be home with her all day?"

Ann gave him a disapproving look. "She's my daughter, Harris."

"I know that. I also know you're not one to just sit around all day. Besides, you never struck me as a stay at home mom."

"She needs someone here to take care of her. And you certainly pull in enough money to take of not only us but probably Emma's children for life."

"Annie, you know i just want you to be happy. There's lots of working mothers out there. No shame in admitting you need some help. Even in the old days they hired help when they could. And we can."

Ann picked Emma up and cuddled her against her chest. "I just want to be as good a mother to her as I can be. I want to do right everything my mother did wrong."

"I've got no doubt you will," Harris promised her, wrapping his arms around both of them. "You've all ready been so good to me. You're going to be even better with her. But like I said, there's nothing wrong with having a maid and a cook to take care of everything else while you play with her. Or a nanny for when you're exhausted. I"m not sayin' they have to raise her. Just to help her out."

Ann pursed her lips. "We can talk about it after dinner," she declared. She placed Emma in ehr father's arms. "You two catch up. I'll go work on dinner." She kissed them both on the forhead before heading to the kitchen.

Harris positioned his little girl so she was resting her head against his heart. "You've got a hell of a mother there," he told her. "And we're both very lucky she loves us."


	2. Chapter 2

Ann was reading in the living room while Emma played on the floor with her stuffed animals. Ann liked to look over at her little girl babbling as she pushed the animals around. But then she made a distressed noise which caused Ann to look up from her book.

Emma had spat out her pacifier and was staring at the TV with rapt attention. Ann smiled as she realized a commercial for Ryland Transport was on. "Dada," Emma stated as Harris came on the screen. She pointed at the screen and turned to her mother. "Dada?'

The books all said Emma didn't know what she was actually saying but something in Ann said the opposite. The girl certainly knew who her parents were. And She knew she got praise whens she called them by the right names. "That is Dada," Ann grinned. "Dada's on the TV, baby."

Emma turned back to the TV, pressing her hands against it. "Dada," she called. "Dada, dada, dada." But she became upset when the picture of Harris disappeared. "Dada," she whined. The show switched back to **Dynasty** and Emma began to wail. " _Dada!_ "

"Oh, come here," Ann crooned, sweeping her daughter into her arms. "It's okay sweetie. Don't cry, honey. Mama's right here. And Daddy's going to be home soon enough." She picked up Emma's pacifier and put it in her mouth. The sucking soon calmed Emma to sniffles. "That's my girl. No need for tears, right, baby?"

Soon enough Emma calmed and fell asleep so Ann put her down for her afternoon nap. She was just picking her girl out of her crib when the door opened. "You're home early," she commented as Harris entered.

"Missed my girls too much," he replied. "Figured I could do the rest of my work form home. Did you have a good day."

Ann laughed as Emma began to reach for her father. She passed the little girl off with a grin. "We saw a commercial for the company on TV today. Emma recognized you."

"Did she?" Harris asked delightedly.

"She did. She kept touching the screen and saying _'dada'._ But she got very upset when you wouldn't pay attention to her.'

Harris turned his attention to the girl in his arms. "Did my little girl miss her daddy?" he crooned. "I missed you too, baby. But I"m better than anything on TV right?" Emma sucked on her pacifier and tugged at his collar.

"I think that's a yes," Ann said. "And I definitely agree with her."


End file.
